


午後陣雨

by Alexandra8899



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra8899/pseuds/Alexandra8899
Summary: 要說洛倫佐最討厭什麼天氣，那一定得是雨天。





	午後陣雨

要說洛倫佐最討厭什麼天氣，那一定得是雨天。

他必須說這跟他生涯悲慘的雨天成績沒有一點丁關係，頂多占了百分之三，其餘的全部歸咎於他的前男友，或另一個為人所知的身分—他的前隊友羅西。

如今想來，往事仍時不時在雨天觸發他低落的心情，那總會讓他興起看看心理醫生的打算。

「你不是PTSD，你只是還喜歡他。」  
「閉上你的嘴，討人厭的隊友。」

洛倫佐決定將討厭雨天的五個百分點歸給他如烏雲般臉色幽暗的隊友，並在對方咬了一口他被限制克數的草莓冰淇淋後，完全失去理智的再加了十個百分點。

「你應該要開心的，」似乎嫌吃得不夠，口無遮攔的隊友在他燃燒地獄烈火的憎恨眼神裡，繼續挖掘已經見底的冰品「我的前輩跟那矮子這次算是鬧翻了。」

洛倫佐沒有回話，咬著塑膠湯匙想—連這個跟羅西相同國籍的心機胖子都不清楚，他們向來不存在什麼實質感情，鬧翻也只是博取版面的花招。

只有他明白，只有他清楚，奪冠後那個蓄積雨勢、陰鬱沉悶的下午。他親眼所見，是羅西與他宛若從不退縮的鬥獸，互相撕咬互相推擠互相親吻。

他們眼瞳點燃的不是對於奪冠失利的怒火，而是一陣又一陣令他膽寒、挑釁彼此的高漲興味。

全部都是場他媽的博弈，在這場各有輸贏的遊戲裡，他洛倫佐也僅僅是他們手中呼之欲來又呼之欲去的撲克牌，沒人在乎過他佈滿褶線指痕的破損卡面。

雨，彷彿拉開序幕又或者掩飾什麼。唯有洛倫佐了解走在雪邦暴雨中是什麼情況。

時至今日，他仍感到當時雨點打在身上的切膚之痛。


End file.
